Love Can Be So Confusing
by GreenLady90
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon today a new trainer starts her Journey... But what happens when love gets in the way and a choice has to be made. To stay with the one who saved her or to return to the one who loved her? What’s a girl to do? Rated for late


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON or anything to do with it

A/N: Ok well id like to explain some things about this story ok so I will try and keep it short, first the main characters name is NOT Sarah its Saria (pronounced Sa-Rye-A like in the legend of Zelda game) not a typo, second this is a yuri fic so please if you don't like that kind of thing just stop reading now and lastly please do not send me flames saying this story is stupid bla bla bla , if its so stupid then why are you still reading it? Well thank you and now on with the story…

Pokemon Story: Love Can Be So Confusing

Chapter I

Enter Saria and Flower

Welcome to the world of Pokemon. Today a new trainer begins her journey. Her name is Saria and she is from Viridian City…

Saria was sleeping soundly when her mother walked into her room. Her mother smiles and wipes a tear from her eye as she looks at her daughter. "Sweetie time to wake up you don't want to miss your big day." She gently shakes her and smiles when Saria opens her eyes. "Morning mom," Saria blinks and stretches knocking away her blankets. "Is everything ready for today?" Her mother points to a backpack sitting against the wall. "Everything you'll need is in your backpack." Saria jumps from her bed and runs to the bathroom where her mom has laid out her clothes and quickly changes. She then runs to the kitchen where her backpack and mother now are and grabs an apple. Saria bounces on the balls of her feet unable to stand still. "Can I go now mom please?" Her mother laughs and pulls a pokeball from her pocket "Ok Ok calm down. Go Alakazam" An Alakazam appears from the pokeball and stands between to two. "Alakazam use teleport to take Saria to Professor Oak's lab!" The Alakazam points a spoon at the girl and with a Kazam Saria disappears in a flash of light. She reappears a few seconds later on Misty's lap.

Misty blinks a few times in confusion. "Umm hi I take it you're the girl who's here to pick up her first pokemon". Saria blushes and removes herself from Misty's lap. "Sorry yea that's me." She looks around the room and notices professor Oak and two other males. She pales slightly at the sight of them but allows no other sign that she's afraid. "Well young lady you're just in time though perhaps your landing could have been more precise" Professor Oak laughs. Again Saria blushes "I'm sorry my moms Alakazam likes to play tricks". Oak nods and pulls three pokeballs from the pocket of his lab coat and shouts "Come on out everyone". From the pokeballs jump three baby pokemon Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle. "So" Misty says "have you decided which pokemon you'd like yet"? Saria looks at all three pokemon closely and nods her head "I think I have, Professor id like Bulbasaur please" Oak nods and recalls the other two as Saria's pokemon jumps into her arms." I think ill call you flower is that ok Bulbasaur"? Her pokemon lets out a happy "Bulba" and nuzzles into her arm. Oak hands her five more pokeballs and a green pokedex as she moves her pokemon to her shoulder." These are also for you use them to catch and record data about all the pokemon you can." "Thank you very much professor Oak"

The two males walk up and hold out there hands. "I'm Brock and this is Ash nice to meet you" As quickly as possible Saria shakes there hands and takes a step back bumping into Misty. "And I'm Misty as the boys so rudely forgot to tell you" she aims a playful glare in there direction and all three begin to laugh. "Why don't you come back to Ashes and eat breakfast with us the older male asks I'm sure his mom wont kind" "yea she loves company" the younger of the two adds starting to walk away. Misty playfully wraps an arm around her waist and steers her out the door "Come on it'll be fun" Saria barely has time to yell thank you again before finding herself outside and down the road.

A/N well this is the first chapter I know its short but I want to see if any one wants me to keep writing it. If it helps the next chapter has a battle (Saria's first) and a Team Rocket appearance. Bye for now (p.s look for my other stories coming soon) Green Lady 90


End file.
